Feelings
by St-chan
Summary: Riza Hawkeye passa a odiar um atrevido que lhe beijara sem seu consentimento. Mas... E quando esse atrevido se torna seu noivo? Royai/UA OBS: Não sou boa com resumos, mas a história é melhor


No dia 13 de Outubro de 1516, Riza Hawkeye completava 18 anos. Era uma bela jovem, educada, simpática e... Solteira. Era filha única e tudo que ouvia de seus pais era que sua prima Elizabeth, que era mais nova que Riza, já havia se casado. E com aquele que deveria ser o seu marido.

Haviam se passado anos e seus pais ainda não tinham esquecido. O conde Mustang combinara com eles a união das duas famílias através do casamento entre Riza e seu primogênito, Durward. Mas ela tinha apenas 16 anos naquela época e não queria de forma alguma casar-se naquela idade. Talvez, ela fosse ouvida se tivesse nascido alguns séculos depois, porém seus pais acreditavam que aquilo era o certo a se fazer.

Ela gritou, chorou, esperneou e finalmente conseguiu vencer sua família pelo cansaço. Desistiram do casamento e alguns meses depois, Elizabeth casou-se com Durward. Passaram-se dois anos desde então e ela completou 18 anos.

O triste para Riza era ver que, nesse ano ela não dormiria mais sozinha, não sairia mais de casa sem ter que dar satisfações a alguém e teria que se submeter às ordens de algum troglodita que a trataria mais como uma escrava do que como esposa. Seus pais lhe contaram no mesmo dia em que fizera aniversário, que seu futuro marido seria o filho mais novo do conde Mustang. Riza praguejava baixo, em murmúrios quase inaudíveis enquanto ouvia seus pais planejando o casamento. Sua face estava retorcida devido à tentativa de esboçar um dos seus doces e ao mesmo tempo, falsos sorrisos – que ela utilizava quando não queria magoar os pais por algo que havia lhe desagradado –, mas dessa vez ele havia falhado.

Amaldiçoara o conde várias vezes. Perguntava-se qual o motivo daquele homem persegui-la, querendo a todo custo realizar um casamento entre ela e um de seus agora odiados filhos. Riza revoltava-se. Era injusto não poder casar com quem quisesse e na hora que quisesse. Então, após ouvir tudo que não queria, resolveu passear na praça principal enquanto pensava em várias formas de tornar a vida de seu futuro marido um inferno.

Estava tão distraída que não cumprimentou o pequeno Joseph ao passar pelo mesmo. Apenas quando percebeu que a criança ainda sorria para ela, mesmo após ter sido ignorada, voltou para desculpar-se por andar meio distraída e afagar um pouco a cabeça do menino. Joseph era seu vizinho e ela adorava-o. Um garoto cheio de vida e muito inteligente que vivia dizendo que fugiria com ela para que se casassem escondido de seus pais.

Quando tinha a mesma idade que Joseph, Riza passava muito mais tempo em um piano ou lendo livros do que em suas aulas de boas maneiras, das quais sempre fugia. Afinal, ela sempre adorara ler e tocar piano. Era inteligente e nunca se gabara por isso. Estava certo que, os Hawkeye's eram uma das famílias mais respeitadas de toda Stormville e por esse motivo, e outros, que a jovem chamava a atenção de muitos ao realizar um simples passeio rotineiro pela praça mais frequentada da cidade.

Ela acenou para Joseph com um meio sorriso no rosto e voltou a caminhar. Ouviu outro garoto gritar logo após. Era um dos amigos dele enquanto estavam brincando. Uma cena que a fazia esquecer-se de todos os problemas, lembrar de como aquelas crianças ainda teriam muito o que viver, sonhariam, amariam e construiriam uma família algum dia. Não que Riza não cogitasse tal possibilidade, apenas não considerava este o momento certo.

Então foi tirada subitamente de seus devaneios. Havia esbarrado em alguém. O esbarrão fora forte e a fez cambalear para trás, quase caindo se não fosse amparada antes disso pelos braços da pessoa e que havia esbarrado.

– Olhe por onde anda! – a voz era meio rouca, algo que ela pôde perceber, apesar de seu tom demonstrar claramente a tamanha irritação que a moça havia causado àquela pessoa.

– D-desculpe... – não sabia se havia gaguejado pelo susto ou porque, ao levantar o rosto, percebeu a proximidade entre a face da pessoa que a impedira de cair e a sua própria face. Era um rapaz. E ainda por cima, tinha os orbes tão negros que poderia passar dias horas ali, perdendo-se em sua imensidão.

– Hum... – fez uma pausa antes de continuar, como se procurasse as palavras certas a serem ditas – Desculpe-me também. Estava um pouco distraído.

– Então éramos dois – deu um sorriso sincero, mas este logo se esvaiu ao ver que o semblante de irritação não saía da face dele – com licença, senhor – voltando à sua postura ereta, saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era o melhor a se fazer. O que não sabia era que havia deixado um rapaz meio atordoado para trás.

Era a primeira vez que alguém meio que ignorava-o como aquela moça impertinente havia feito, afinal, ele era um dos rapazes mais bonitos da cidade. Era impossível uma moça sair andando como se nada tivesse acontecido após trombar com ele. Agora seu orgulho estava ferido. Estava certo que tinha muitos problemas pessoais, mas poderia pensar nisso depois de ter se despedido da vida de solteiro com aquela moça.

Agora a silhueta dela estava começando a ficar distante. Correu para alcançá-la e quando conseguiu, posicionou-se ao lado dela. Só precisava inventar alguma desculpa rápida e era bom nisso.

– Espere, bem, já que estamos pegando o mesmo caminho, posso lhe fazer companhia?

– Mas o senhor não estava indo na direção oposta à minha? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Sim, mas lembrei que tenho que resolver alguns assuntos mais tarde aqui perto – ele respondeu, fitando o chão. Realmente teria um compromisso algumas horas mais tarde, inclusive, tentara até mesmo fugir do mesmo, mas fora obrigado a prometer que estaria em casa às cinco horas da tarde.

– Ah, bem, que falta de educação a minha. Meu nome é Riza – não havia necessidade de dizer-lhe seu sobrenome, mesmo porque, não sabia se ainda deveria usá-lo, já que se casaria em poucos dias.

– Muito prazer, sou Roy – se ela não havia dito seu sobrenome, ele também não precisava dizer o seu, mesmo porque, era comprometido.

Eles caminharam lado a lado, em silêncio, até ele começar a conversar com ela, conhecendo-a melhor, descobrindo até mesmo que tinham muito em comum. Não conversaram apenas sobre casamento, ou muito menos um perguntou ao outro se era comprometido. Para os dois, falar sobre tal assunto não era nada agradável.

Quando eles passaram pela rua da igreja, perceberam que esta encontrava-se deserta. Então Roy lembrou-se que a maioria das pessoas que moravam ali perto estariam na igreja, devido à missa que haveria pelo duque que falecera recentemente.

Ou seja, a igreja lotada, mas a rua deserta. Perfeito para seus planos. Ele pegou o relógio de bolso que carregava, apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas de que iria se atrasar um pouco. E estava certo. Eram exatamente quatro e quarenta e cinco. Não se importava muito, mas percebeu que Riza olhava de esguelha para o relógio e subitamente, ela apressou o passo.

Roy guardou o relógio em seu casaco novamente e andou mais rápido para conseguir acompanhá-la.

– Desculpe-me, mas tenho que ir, obrigada pela companhia – disse sem sequer olhá-lo direito. E apressou o passo. Não queria ouvir indagações de seus pais perguntando-lhe onde se metera para conseguir esquecer-se do encontro com os Mustang's.

– Espere! – ela sentiu um aperto em seu pulso. Firme o suficiente para impedi-la de continuar andando. Ela virou-se para olhá-lo de frente.

– Mas eu preciso... – e então ela perdeu a voz. Ou melhor, fora impedida de falar. Algo pressionava seus lábios e... Eram os de Roy. Praticamente forçavam-na a corresponder. Ficou realmente tentada a fazer isso, mas de acordo com seus princípios, jamais deveria fazê-lo.

Roy nunca havia se sentido daquela forma. Ao beijar aqueles lábios rosados pelos quais tanto ansiara desde a primeira vez que os vira, sentiu uma corrente elétrica passear por todo o seu corpo. Sabia que Riza era diferente desde quando começara a conversar com ela. Sua personalidade era bem decifrável. Inteligente, decidida, focada e teimosa. Mas jamais imaginou que se sentiria tão confortável ao simples toque de seus lábios. Quando parecia que aquela expressão estática de Riza iria transformar-se em uma de prazer e ela iria corresponder, ele tentou explorar sua boca.

Mas a resposta que ganhou não foi a que esperava. Um empurrão e depois um tapa. Com os olhos castanho-avermelhados arregalados e ao mesmo tempo cheios de fúria, ela falou em meio a um rosnado.

– Como ousa? Eu mal o conheço! Seu atrevido! Me deixe em paz! – e saiu correndo sem olhar para trás.

Provavelmente, se olhasse, voltaria até onde ele se encontrava para lhe dar outro tapa, pois apesar de seu rosto estar ardendo, Roy tinha um sorriso sínico brincando em seus lábios. Quem dera se sua futura esposa fosse assim...

Quando Riza chegou em casa, subiu as escadas apressadamente, querendo apenas tomar um banho e esquecer aquela sensação de formigamento nos lábios que estava sentindo desde que fora beijada. A mesma sensação a qual recusava-se a aceitar que era boa, que estava gostando.

Agradeceu mentalmente ao perceber que seus pais não haviam sentido sua falta. Ouvia sua mãe na cozinha, reclamando com os empregados sobre a preparação para o jantar, pois já eram quase seis horas. Seu pai estava cochilando em sua poltrona favorita enquanto esperava a família do noivo de sua filha e ela, que agora descia as escadas com um semblante triste, apenas esperaria a visita inesperada.

Quinze minutos. Bastaram quinze minutos para que ouvisse o som de alguém batendo na porta. Quando um de seus empregados a abriu e aquelas três pessoas adentraram a sala de estar, Riza quase desmaiou.

Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Seu pai havia se levantado e cumprimentado as visitas. Quando o mesmo lhes apresentou os desconhecidos, ela pôde confirmar o que estava temendo. Ebert Mustang era o conde, que estava acompanhado de seus dois filhos, Durward Mustang, o marido de sua prima e Roy Mustang, seu futuro marido. Realmente, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Mas ela não poderia passar um vexame na frente dos outros. Tinha que contar até dez mentalmente, ficar mais calma, retirar a expressão pálida do rosto e cumprimentá-los com um sorriso. Após conseguir se acalmar, virou-se para eles sorrindo e perguntando alguma coisa para acabar com aquele silêncio que havia se instalado no ar. Perguntou onde estava Elizabeth, já que realmente não a via fazia muito tempo. Durward falou que ela estava resfriada e por se sentir indisposta, havia ficado em casa.

Então os anfitriões, que no caso seria ela, seu pai e sua mãe, os convidaram para jantar. E com isso, aproveitaram para conversar um pouco sobre os preparativos do casamento. Riza apenas ouvia tudo calada. E fixava seus olhos em qualquer objeto sem graça como sua taça, pois sabia que Roy encarava-a da forma mais sínica possível.

– Com licença – e saiu da mesa sem dizer mais nada. Seus pais e Ebert estavam mais ocupados com os planejamentos e nem ligaram muito para a saída da moça.

Roy apenas disse o mesmo que ela e também saiu da mesa. Seguindo o mesmo trajeto que Riza. Procurou-a pelos possíveis lugares em que ela poderia ter se metido, apesar de não conhecer a casa. Até que a avistou no jardim.

– Está se despedindo? Afinal, amanhã você já se muda para a minha casa, não é? – ele riu um pouco do susto que ela havia levado. Os olhos arregalados, a mão direita no peito e... Um pouco vermelha? Isso, Riza estava rubra. Era incrível como uma pessoa que mal conhecia podia ter tal efeito sobre ela. Espere! Não, não havia efeito nenhum! Ela só poderia estar delirando, não é? E essa sensação que sentia irritava-a ainda mais.

– A única coisa que eu agradeço, é que a minha prima esteja morando em outra casa, com o seu irmão... Se não eu não iria suportar... – ela respondeu friamente.

– Você é meio estressada, senhorita – ele disse ironicamente.

– E você é meio sínico, senhor – ela retrucou.

– Sabe, tenho a impressão de que a nossa convivência vai ser meio difícil se você continuar assim...

– Eu tenho certeza disso! E não pretendo mudar para agradá-lo! – disse com o nariz empinado.

Realmente Riza o tirava do sério, mas jamais iria deixar isso transparecer. A vingança vinha na hora em que revidava e a via mais irritada ainda. Não fazia a mínima ideia de que a jovem que tentara beijar e despedir-se da vida de solteiro seria a sua noiva. Jamais imaginara isso. Agora ele tinha certeza de que ela estava pensando que ele era algum cafajeste que não iria respeitá-la e sairia com qualquer uma assim que tivesse a oportunidade de ficar longe da esposa.

Estava certo de que, poderia não ser nenhum santo, mas jamais deixaria de honrar um de seus compromissos, mesmo que fosse um casamento. Seus planos iniciais seriam tratar bem sua noiva, respeitá-la e tentar se aproximar dela para terem futuramente uma convivência harmoniosa. Mas agora que soubera que iria casar-se com Riza, não iria matá-la se fosse se divertir um pouco com aquela situação, não é? Mesmo porque, pelo pouco tempo que passara com ela, percebera que, apesar de aparentar total fragilidade, afirmava com toda a certeza do mundo que ela não era feita de vidro.

Mas não iria abusar, virou-se e saiu dali sem dizer mais nada, afinal, amanhã ela estaria se mudando para sua casa.

Continua...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**St-chan: Ok, sou nova nessas coisas, por favor, me dêem um desconto. Afinal, sei que muita gente está cansada dessas coisas clichês, mas prometo que vou tentar na próxima.**

**Itachi: Não a escutem, ela é doida.**

**St-chan: Calado, se não eu mato você pela segunda vez! Mas voltando... Queria pedir desculpas por isso. Além do mais, sempre tive vontade de fazer uma fic baseada em personagens de FMA. E por que não um romance?**

**Itachi: Porque é muito tosco...**

**St-chan: Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, Itachi. Ignorem ele... Eu sou uma das fãs insatisfeitas com aquele finalzinho tosco e apenas uma troca de olhares e um afago no cabelo. Pelo amor do bom samaritano, aqueles dois passaram o anime inteiro grudados e não rolou nem um beijinho?**

**Itachi: Eu não sabia que você era esse tipo de pessoa. - sorrisinho maroto.**

**St-chan: ¬¬  
><strong>

**Itachi: ... - dormindo.**

**St-chan: E eu achando que o Itachi iria deixar as coisas um pouco mais animadas... ¬¬ bem... Reviews sempre fazem bem, não? Gostaria de receber, apesar de achar que ficou uma porcaria... T.T**

**Itachi: Você melhora algum dia. - com cara de sono.**

**St-chan: Oh Itachi, eu entendo quando você quer me consolar, obrigada. Bem, é só isso pessoal, até outro capítulo.**


End file.
